The Night the Two Dex Holders Stole Chirstmas
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: It's close to Christmas Eve and Platinum "Lady" Berlitzs invites all the pokedex holders (plus N and Lyra) to her manison for a party. The only one who's not excited is Silver, who keeps being pranked by Gold. When things go to far and Silver is embarrassed in front of his sister, he plots to get revenge. With the help of Green and Blue, will Silver get away with framing Gold?


**art/Pokemon-Christmas-Collab-2012-344663581 (put in front mokasoon . deviantart ) (forget the spaces I put there it won't let me put it up without them lol)**

**Inspired by this picuture and by the person who uploaded it. Think of it as a bonus to her collab. It may be a day late, but I HAD PROBLEMS WITH THE INTERNET AT 11:53 AT NIGHT! xD Enjoy.**

**On another note, not everything may be correct, as my knowledge on the manga isn't an A rank. This was written durring the time the collab was in the works. Imagine they just changed at the party lol.**

**Also, N was voted into her collab, and as for Lyra...I don't know, ask her xD we couldn't figure out how to put her in so just look at what I did.**

The Night the Two Dex Holders Stole Christmas

Days until Christmas: 4

Walking through the snow covered Violet City, Silver looked around with a serious look with his hands in his pockets wearing a Jacket with a striped adornment on each sleeve, jeans and shoes. It was that time of year again, a time of year he didn't really much care for. It was the season of giving and receiving, in other words Christmas. He would have stayed home rather than come out on the first day of the month, or any day of the month for that matter, but today he had to meet with Gold and Crystal. Silver sighed, watching his breath disappear like mist. It wasn't that he HATED Christmas, he had nothing against the holiday itself. He enjoyed sitting by a warm fire with his Pokémon drinking a warm cup of cocoa. He enjoyed opening presents and being around people he could tolerate. The only thing he could do without was the singing. It wasn't Christmas that he hated; it was the time of year it occurred. Yes, the young Pokédex holder hated winter. He hated winter because he hated ice. He didn't hate ice-type Pokémon, but he hated most things involving ice for a specific reason. One which he rarely discusses with anyone.

"_So it's that time of year…where everyone puts on an act and acts all nice for presents. Pfft, this holiday could be better." _He thought to himself as he walked. _"Now that I think about it, this is my first Christmas with Gold and Crystal."_ At the thought of the other two Johto Pokédex holders, he stopped and pulled out his Pokédex. _"Normally I'd get just Blue something, but I guess I can spring an extra mile for those two." _He smiled to himself as he put his Pokédex back in his pocket. He looked around at the trees, covered with snow. _"Then again, this could be another prank set up by Gold. From snowballs to frozen conditions to prank calls, he's pretty crafty when it comes to holidays. Still, it gets annoying. I wonder where he is right now anyway."_

After a few moments Silver heard a beeping sound, realizing that it was his Pokédex. Whenever it beeped, it meant Gold and Crystal were nearby. He looked around, but could not see them anywhere.

"Silver look out!" Cried a female voice from somewhere far.

Silver turned around to see who was calling him. The moment he turned around, his face was hit with a cold snowball. Silver quickly put his hand on his belt and grabbed a poke ball, and took a defensive stand. Once he saw who it was, however, he let his guard down and put the poke ball back where It belonged. It was only Gold and Crystal. Gold was wearing his goggles and his old yellow and black shorts, along with a gold jacket. Crystal was wearing a turtle-neck with no sleeves shirt and really short shorts (so short, in fact, that both Silver and Gold could not stop staring.) and her jacket tied on her waist for some reason. She also wore knee high socks and her original tennis shoes .The two walked over to Silver with a big smile. However, to Silver, Gold's smile was a bit bigger than it should have been. The three then pulled out each of their Pokédexes and turned them off, thus stopping the beeping.

"Merry Christmas Silver!" The two greeted in unison. Silver turned his head away in response, but only to hide his smile. He then turned back around to the two and nodded.

"You have a little snow in your hair." Gold snickered. As Silver shook off the snow, Crystal gave Gold a disapproving glare. "Oh come on, It's Christmas time! Where's your holiday spirit Crys?"

"Don't get me wrong Gold, I'm all up for holiday cheer and everything, but what if you missed Silver?" Crystal scolded. "You could've hit a little kid, or even worse, a Pokémon! You have to think first sometimes."

"Yeah I know, think before you act blah blah blah." The young boy mocked. "It's all a part of my plans for the holidays. You know, just to spread a little joy. Besides, look at you, braving the cold weather."

"It's all right Crystal." Silver told her. "Just let it go. Wasn't there something more important you wanted to tell me?"

After shooting a quick glance at Gold, who looked away and started whistling in response, she sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Well it's not much of a big deal, to be honest, but Gold and I got invited to a Christmas party by the same person and we were wondering if you had gotten one too."

Silver thought for a moment. "I don't believe I have, though I haven't checked my mail."

"Well here, take a look at my letter and see what you think. Would you like to come with us?" She handed him the letter with a smile.

_Dear Crystal,_

_Season's greetings! I know we have not yet met, but I must inform you that I am no enemy. I am in fact a Pokédex holder, much like yourself. I learned about you from professor Oak, whom I met not too long ago. I would love to meet you in person, and what better way to get together and get to know each other than during this wonderful time of year? If you have other plans, or simply do not trust me, I will understand, but I insist you at least write me back with a reply. I eagerly look forward to your arrival!_

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Berlitz._

Silver looked at her. "So how do you know this isn't a trap?"

"I checked it out with professor Oak, and he says it's true. She helps professor Rowan in the Sinnoh region. She's there with two other Pokédex holders from what he told me. She's apparently wealthy and owns a mansion. I think we should go since professor Oak says it shouldn't be dangerous. What about you?"

"Count me out." Silver said coldly. "I'm not one for gatherings."

Gold then stepped in between the two. "You know, I talked with the prof. too." He slyly said. "He said this Lady person invited everyone who holds a Pokédex, including Blue." Silver stared at him. "Who knows what other Pokédex holders are like? They could very well try to do something to your "sister" and you won't be there to protect her."

"When do we leave?" Silver reluctantly asked.

Crystal snickered while Gold smiled victoriously. "Sinnoh is to the north of Johto, so we can catch a plane. I'll send her some mail back and see when we can come."

"Sounds good, but I think we better protect our heads before we go." Gold remarked as he walked away. Silver and Crystal stared at him as he walked off. The two then started to follow him. After a few steps, they were pelted by snowballs. Silver and Crystal tried to shield themselves, but to no avail. The two fell into the snowy ground, hearing the sounds of Gold laughing in the distance. Upon getting up, they also saw Ataro, Gold's Ambipom. Ataro had snowballs in his two tails and laughed along with Gold.

"Gold you little sneak!" Crystal yelled as she jumped up. She then charged at Gold and Ataro, thus causing the boy and his Pokémon to run away laughing. Silver stood up and watched the two run away.

"Someone needs to cut his holiday spirit a bit short." He said to himself as he walked after them.

Days until Christmas: 1

"So what are we doing here at the airport?" Silver asked, as the three Jhoto Pokédex holders waited in Goldenrod City..

"Lady wrote back saying a plane would pick us up and take us to Sinnoh with the others." Crystal told him. "I'm sure we're just early. You know some won't miss out on a party."

"I'd rather skip this party, in all honesty." Silver huffed.

"You gotta protect your sister!" Gold yelled from afar.

"That's the only reason I'm going."

"What would we do without you Silver?" Crystal sighed.

As Silver and Crystal talked among each other, Gold stood off in the distance, watching with little interest. "Why does the Goldenrod Radio Station have to be closed in the morning?" He sighed. "I could be talking to DJ Mary right now…" He looked up into the sky, hoping the plane would come soon. He grew bored quickly, after playing pranks on just his two Jhoto friends for the past seven days. He then noticed a figure sneaking by below the trees towards Silver. Without hesitation, Gold ran up to Silver and tackled him, thus causing the two boys to fall to the ground. However, the boys were on top of ice, so they slid across the ground and into a nearby building. Crystal seemed shocked by Gold's action, while Silver simply struggled to get up.

"Gold get off of me!" Silver muttered.

"Hey I only did it for a good reason." He remarked as he stood. "Like I would touch you on my own free will."

"But wait, didn't you-" Crystal began.

"Don't correct me Crys you know what I mean." Gold smirked at her.

"He only did it because I was going to." A voiced laughed behind the three. She wore a light blue shirt with no sleeves, a little red skirt and shorts under it, along with the latest model design for Kanto's shoes.

Blue stood behind the three laughing so hard that she was on the ground. Gold immediately started laughing with her, while Silver started to blush. As the boys dusted themselves off, Crystal slapped Gold in the back of his forehead.

"Hey, I actually meant to do good this time!" Gold whined. "She was sneaking around!"

"Well in his defense, I do enjoy sneaking up on people just to say hi." Blue giggled.

"That's why she's a pesky girl." Said a boy, walking up to them with another boy next to them. He wore a green and beige formal shirt under his sleeveless pullover with a red zigzag design on the chest, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Oh come on Green, there's nothing wrong with surprising people." The other boy told him. He wore a red and yellow t-shirt under his red jacket and normal light blue jeans. His socks had some sort of green polka-dot pattern.

Silver shot Green a death stare as he and the other boy approached. "Nice to see you all again; Blue, Green and Red." Silver said, still staring at Green.

"Likewise." Green said. "You all going to Sinnoh too?"

"Why else would they be here?" Red, the other boy, asked.

"They could come to see us off." Blue laughed.

"Hey we hold Pokédexes too, so we're invited as well." Crystal told her.

"Of course, ours did have more features than yours at one point." Gold smirked.

"You can't beat the classic design though." Red smirked back.

Silver looked around. "Wasn't there FOUR Kanto Pokédex holders?" he asked.

Everyone turned to Red, all thinking the same question. Once he figured out all eyes were on him, he blushed. "Don't worry; she's on her way too." He told them. "She went to the day care first to visit the elders that live and work there."

"Speaking of which, I still haven't thanked hat girl for Pich." Gold thought aloud, thinking of his Pichu. Crystal tried to slap him, but this time he moved out of the way. "Yes I know her name is Yellow, but I have nicknames for everyone!" He defensively said. Crystal only sighed.

"Someone call me?" asked a shy voice.

The group of six turned to look at the last Kanto Pokédex holder, Yellow, standing shyly among them in her trademark straw hat. She wore a pink turtle-neck shirt with long sleeves, brown jeans, which seemed different from her normal attire. She held a small book in her hand. "Hi everyone, long time no see." She greeted.

"Well it isn't a long time no see for Red is it?" Blue laughed. Everyone laughed along with her except Yellow, who was blushing.

"Well we…kind of do see each other every day…" Yellow pulled her hat over her head, hiding her face.

Red walked over and gently tipped her hat upward, just enough so he could see her face. "There's no shame in living together, is there?" He asked with an innocent smile. Although Yellow shook her head, she blushed even more.

"I can think of a few reasons why she's blushing." Green said with a smirk. This caused Red to look at him with confusion.

Blue patted Green on the back. "I do too, but alas, he's too clueless. Yellow, on the other hand…"

"The plane's here!" Gold pointed to the sky, thus grabbing everyone's attention. Red flashed him a smile before looking up. The group of seven saw a bright blue plane fly overhead in the sky, slowly nearing them. As the plane landed on the runway, Gold "accidently" ran towards it, pushing Silver down in the process. Silver got up and chased after Gold. Everyone laughed as the two boys slipped on the ice and fell.

"Hey now, I don't want any nonsense while on the plane, so you better leave all that immaturity here in Jhoto, got it?" Snapped Crystal

"Yeah, Yeah, let's all have a boring time." Gold mocked as he boarded the plane. This made Crystal angry and she immediately boarded the plane. As Silver boarded the plane, he heard Gold complain about being smacked. Blue couldn't stop laughing as she boarded the plane. Green sighed at her actions as he boarded along behind her. As Yellow and Red boarded, Red tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yellow, what did they mean by you not being innocent?" He asked her.

"Oh! Um…I'll tell you later." Yellow said and went onto the plane. Red stared at her with a confused look as he got on as well.

"Welcome passengers!" came an excited voice over the intercom. "My name is Skyla, and I'll be your pilot for today! It's should take us a few hours to reach our destination in Sinnoh, Sandgem Town! From what I hear, everyone on this plane has a party to go to in this town, and it's my job to get you there! Thank you for choosing Mistralton airline and enjoy the ride!"

"And my name is Lyra!" shouted another voice. "I'm a friend of Lady's, and she asked me to make sure this lady here gets you to Sinnoh safely! …No, I wanna talk…."

Click.

The seven Pokédex holders began to take their seats. Silver sat next to Blue, who looked out the window. Green sat behind them and looked out his window as well. Red sat near the entrance of the plane and looked out his window smiling. Gold sat in the back, putting his feet up and letting out a long sigh. Crystal sat in front of Gold, and decided to pull out her Pokédex and check up on the species. Yellow looked around, and noticed other Pokémon trainers as well, some of which she didn't recognize. Somewhat reluctantly, she went to the front and sat by Red.

As soon as the plane took off, Gold was tapped on the shoulder by someone. He looked behind him to see a boy in red wearing a formal shirt with rings at the end of the sleeves. He wore a red headband.

"Long time no see Gold." The boy said with a grin.

"Well if it isn't my old pal Ruby!" Gold gave Ruby a high five. "How's Hoenn doing for you?"

"I can't complain, contests are getting harder, and it's harder to keep my Pokémon clean." He grinned. "How's Jhoto?"

"Heh, same old Jhoto, but new Pokémon appearing. How's Sapphire and Emerald?"

"Emerald is more or less acting stranger if you asked me." Ruby shrugged. "As for Sapphire, she's been hanging around me more often."

"You two getting a little TOO close?" Gold slyly grinned.

"NO! No, just...no Gold." Ruby began to blush furiously while Gold snickered.

"And exactly why not Ruby?" Asked an annoyed girl in blue, who came out from the back room. She wore a Long sleeve shirt with a poke ball design around her neck and on a somewhat large part of her chest. She also wore black short and knee-long socks.

"Sapphire!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" said a boy on the other side. He had green hair and wore a dark green shirt and light blue pants.

"Me too!" cried a boy next to him. He had yellow hair in the shape of a crescent-shaped moon. He also wore a red shirt and light green pants.

"Sorry Wally; Sorry Emerald." Ruby apologized. He then turned to Gold and whispered "They're sleepy.

"I think he can see that; how are you doing Gold? Sapphire asked.

"I'm doing great, just asking your boyfriend why you two haven't gotten too close." He snickered as Ruby smacked his forehead.

Sapphire couldn't help but giggle. "Well why haven't we Ruby?" She asked, more or less assertively.

"Um…well…the thing is…" He quickly got up and went into the back room. "Sorry bathroom break!"

"Sometimes I just hate him." Sapphire sighed as she sat down.

"It can't be love if there's no hate involved." Gold told her.

Meanwhile, Silver was talking to Blue about Gold's pranks.

"You know what I think you should do?" Blue told him, taking a bite out of her Poke doughnut. "You should frame him for something, that's always a good way for revenge."

"Frame him for what?" Silver asked, taking a short sip of his soda pop.

"How about the Christmas presents?" She thought. "Everyone's bound to do a gift exchange, even if it's just one for one person. Just hide them and put them someplace where Gold was hanging around."

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Green chimed in. "Gold's pretty stupid, but not that stupid, you have to be more cunning than that."

"Then why don't you help us, Mr. I-know-everything?" Blue poked Green in the nose playfully.

"Because I don't want to." Green remarked.

"If you do I won't tell the girls about your little problem…" She playfully smirked. Silver looked at her in confusion while Green looked away.

"Fine, just keep your mouth shut." Green reluctantly said.

"What are you talking about Blue?" Silver asked.

"You may see at the party." Blue innocently said, causing Green to blush.

Near the front of the plane, Red and Yellow were looking through Yellow's book, unknowingly being watched by another Pokédex holder.

"And this is a poster I drew of Pika and Chuchu." She beamed as she showed Red the picture. The picture was of the male Pikachu and the female Pikachu with the flower in her ear wrapped up much like newborn babies. In between the two was their child, Pichu, sitting in a baby stroller.

"Yellow, you've gotten better at drawing over the years." Red smiled.

"Aww…thanks Red." Yellow blushed.

"Red?" asked a voice from behind the two. The two looked around to see a boy wearing a long sleeve shirt, though he had them up to his elbow. He also wore normal jeans and a belt. "I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"You won't believe how much I hear that nowadays." Red smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, my name's Black." The boy replied. Next to the boy was a sleeping girl earing a turtle-neck with long sleeves shirt. She was also wearing leggings. "Next to me is my partner White. She's pretty tired though, but I'm sure she would love your drawings."

"R-really?" Yellow stammered.

"Yep, she might even ask you to draw a few things for her."

"That sounds cool! Maybe I will." Yellow smiled.

"Are those your Pokémon?" Asked a curious boy sitting behind Black. He was wearing a white hoodie and a black hat with the poke ball design on it. He also had green hair and a cube-shaped object hanging around his neck.

"Well, not entirely." Yellow stammered. "The one with the flower is my Pikachu, Chuchu, while the other one is Red's Pika."

"They seem really happy, they even had a Pichu." The boy smiled. "You know, if two Pokémon fall in love, it's said that their trainers are destined to-"

Black placed his hand over the boy's mouth. "Okay N, I think these two might not know about the other's obvious feelings." Yellow blushed while Red stared at the two confused.

"What, I was going to say destined to battle." N shrugged his shoulders.

"No you weren't." said a girl next to N. She wore a hoodie with no sleeves but under it she had a t-shit.  
She also had a weird yellow skirt-short leggings/tights combo. "If I know you N, it was not battle; it was going to be love."

"Mei, I swear to you I was going to say battle." N turned to her and complained.

"When you think about it, it does sound like N to say that." Black scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think Yellow would be ok with a battle." Red said. "She doesn't like it when Pokémon get hurt." Yellow nodded in response.

"See, now what would you do then?" Mei questioned N.

"Relax Mei, I'm sure he meant well." Said a boy who sat behind the girl. He wore a fore headband and wore a jacket similar to Black's, but with longer sleeves.

"Stay out of this Kyohei, I'm not asking you." Mei snapped at the boy. Kyohei slumped down in response. Red and Yellow watched in amazement as the three argued over what N was going to say.

"Why do you even bother Kyohei?" A boy sitting next to him asked. He wore a red jacket which was partly white at the top and black gloves. His hair was spikey, much like a Qwilfish.

"They sometimes scare me Hugh." Kyohei muttered.

"Likewise…" Hugh muttered as well.

"Ok everyone, we will be arriving in Sandgem town within the next few minutes, so gather your belongings and be prepared to land!" Skyla said on the intercom.

_Meanwhile in Sandgem Town…_

_Hours until Christmas: 6_

"We're running behind on decorations Lady!" exclaimed the boy to the girl. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a poke ball design print on his arms. He also wore jeans as a bottom, striped socks and his usual green scarf. "We have enough, but we won't be able to finish putting them up in time."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Lady exclaimed. She wore a turtle-neck with a no sleeves shirt along with her usual skirt and long socks. "We must try to finish or else everyone will come and see a house not festive enough for Christmas. How's Dia with the cooking?"

"He's almost finished, but he still needs about an hour." The boy told her. "He would be done if he quit eating the food."

"I'm sorry Pearl but I make good food!" Dia called from the kitchen.

"Relax Pearl, I'm sure Dia didn't mean to." Lady put a hand on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl sighed.

Dia then came out of the kitchen. He was wearing an apron, his normal jeans and shoes on, and a plain white T-shirt. He also had a chef's hat on his head. "Guys, I don't mean to be alarming, but the plane landed."

"It's ok; they shouldn't arrive for at least another half hour by foot." Lady said.

"Actually, I just saw them walk by the window." Dia said. "I showed them my Pokédex so that they new this was the place for the party."

"Diamond, how long ago did the plane land?" Pearl asked, grinding his teeth together.

"About twenty-five minutes ago." Diamond cheerfully said.

Both Lady and Pearl slapped themselves as he ate a poke doughnut.

"We're gonna have to ask for help Lady." Pearl admitted.

"It seems your right, but I was hoping we'd have everything ready." Lady sighed. "We didn't even get time to put any lights on the tree."

The three looked at the tree, which was a dark green, but there wasn't a single light bulb on the tree.

"We don't need fancy lights on the tree to have a good Christmas." Dia pointed out. "How about we put a star on top and call it decorated."

"Dia that's-" Pearl began.

"A great idea!" Lady remarked. "Look at you Dia, taking charge."

"Um...of course! That's exactly what I was going to say!" Pearl nervously said.

Dia went into a nearby box and searched through it, picking out a bright star. He walked over to the tree and put the star on top of it, smiling with joy. As soon as he did however, he heard a doorbell ring.

"We've got company." Dia said, spotting the large crowd of Pokédex holders out the window.

"Pearl, go into the kitchen and put out some refreshments on the table while I get the door." She told him. Pearl nodded and went into the kitchen. Lady looked at Dia before she went to the door. Dia gave him a smile and waved at her. However as he waved at her he dropped his poke doughnut. He quickly picked it up before it hit the ground, and he finished it off rather fast, causing Lady to laugh at his silliness. She inhaled deeply and walked over to the door.

"Welcome everyone, welcome to my home and my first annual Christmas party!" She said with a smile as she opened the door.

Within an hour, everyone seemed to be getting along and getting to know each other better. Lady "Platinum" Berlitz looked among her room, being filed with joy. Ruby was talking to her, Mei, Lyra, and Sapphire, although he was bragging about the "Beauty" of his Pokémon, which Platinum had lost interests in shortly after he began. Black sat behind them, intensely playing a game on his Ds. N, Wally, Crystal, and Kyohei offered to decorate the tree while everyone else got settled in. They chatted with each other as they hung ornaments on the tree. However they were having problems with a childish Emerald, who kept taking ornaments off the tree. Red and Yellow offered to help put up posters around the room. They sat in a corner not too far from the tree. Red came up with the ideas while Yellow drew them out. They both took turns coloring them and hanging them up. So far, they had up pictures of each starter Pokémon of a region, and a picture Yellow had drawn earlier. Gold and Hugh even helped with decorating, although both boys quickly became bored and watched Red and Yellow work. White and Dia were sitting on the floor, relaxing to music on White's Poke-pod. Blue, Silver, and Green stood by the table next to Platinum's couch. Blue looked like she was enjoying the party, while Silver looked annoyed. Green looked suspicious, hiding a grin by drinking some punch. He acted as if he was waiting for something to happen. Platinum thought she heard knocking from somewhere, but shrugged it off and thought it was Black's video game.

"…then she evolved into Mitotic, the Pokémon I was searching for!" Ruby snapped Platinum out of her thoughts.

"Wow, sounds like you really have a passion for contest." Lyra complimented him. Ruby grinned while Sapphire made a strange, disapproving face.

"Perhaps you should come to Unova and participate in a Pokémon Contest with me someday!" Mei told him.

"I've read about that." Platinum chimed in. "It's where people dress up their Pokémon and then let them dance and preform on stage, right?"

"Really?" Ruby's eyes became hearts as he imagined his Pokémon being in a musical.

"Oh boy, he's gonna be like this for a while." Sapphire said. "That's my cue to leave." She got up from below the couch and walked off.

"I can tell you about contest, but right now I gotta battle Gethesis to stop him from freezing Unova with Black Kyruem." Black muttered, not looking up from his screen.

As Sapphire walked along, she paused when she heard some voices.

"You want me to do what?" Asked Pearl.

"Take the star off the tree, it isn't that hard." Gold shrugged. "It's getting boring and I just thought we'd have a little fun."

"Then why don't you do it?" Pearl asked.

"Because, I got my butt on the floor feeling very comfortable."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Sapphire said, walking up to the boys.

"See, even the wild girl is more daring than you!" Gold snickered.

"Daring? I'll show you daring." Pearl walked over to the tree. Wally had just finished putting up the last ornament by the top of the tree. Kyohei held onto the ladder while he nervously finished. Pearl jumped up and snatched the star off the tree. However when he landed he lost his balance. He flailed his arms in the air, losing the star while trying to keep his balance. Sapphire grabbed a nearby box and caught the star in the box while Pearl fell down. She helped him up with a smile.

"See, isn't this fun?" she winked at him.

"YOU CALL THAT FUN? LOOK AT POOR WALLY!" Crystal yelled from behind the two. Wally started shaking at the ladder shook back and forth. Kyohei tried to hold it in place, but he wasn't doing a good job at it. The two merely giggled and ran away with the star, thus causing an angry Crystal to give chase. Emerald watched the three run off with a sinister grin. Without hesitation, he jumped into the tree and poked his head out laughing.

"I'll be the replacement star!" He laughed.

"Emerald you get down from that tree this instant." N said, starting to get up from off the floor.

"Sure, when you slow down and talk at normal speed." Emerald stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Look what you did; are you trying to make a mess out of things?" Hugh asked Gold. "I know it was boring, but you could have at least done something. You're almost as bad as team Plasma."

"Hey, no one asked for your opinion Mr. Qwilfish hairstyle." Gold remarked. "Besides, who know who appreciates my jokes?"

"I swear to Arceus if you said my mom-"

"I was going to say your sister, but your mom does too." Gold let out a loud laughed as Hugh looked at him angrily. He threw a punch at Gold, who grabbed his fist at the last second. Gold grabbed Hugh's arm with his other hand. "Hey buzz off, can't you take a joke?"

The two boys rolled across the floor. They bumped into Yellow, knocking her hat out of her lap and onto the floor. Red and Yellow looked up from their activity and watched Gold and Hugh fight. Both watched with both shocked and awe.

"Red, why do boys always have to fight?" Yellow asked.

"It's a matter of pride." Red said.

From the refreshment table, Blue watched with amusement, giggling to herself. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Green and Silver sneaking presents off to somewhere. They were piled up neatly onto a table. Looking carefully each time, Silver swiped as many presents as he could and dissapeared into the darkness of the hallway. Green on the other hand, put in little effort. With an annoyed look on his face, he picked up one present at a time and seemed to slow down each time. Blue shook her head as she tried to focus her attention elsewhere.

"Excuse me Blue." Diamond said politely. Blue looked at him and smiled innocently. She scotted over out of the boy's way and watched him as he grabbed two cups of soda. He stared back at her. He took a bite out of his doughnut and smiled. Blue chuckled as he walked away. Silver then walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Finished." He grabbed a soda and stood by her.

"So where did you two stash them?" Blue playfully asked.

"Outside in the back." Silver said. "As far as anyone knows, Gold did it while he took a bathroom break." Green walked up to them and grabbed a cup of soda as well. He stood by Silver and took a sip of his soda.

"This is gonna be fun." He said, turning his attention twoards Gold and Hugh.

"I know isn't it? My little Silver's getting smarter every day." Blue pinched his cheek in a playful manner. Silver only responded with an annoyed looked. "How are you going to grab everyone's attention though?"

"Simple, I need one of you to yell "he did what?" for me, and then I'll take care of the rest."

"HE DID WHAT?" Green yelled, . He quickly looked around while everyone turned in their direction to look at them. He tried to hide a blatant grin on his face by drinking his soda.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eeek! I love this song!" White cried.

"Me too!" Dia replied happily. "I know it by heart, wanna hear it."

"Sure, why not?" White giggled and nodded.

"I wanna be the very best…" Dia began to sing, unaware that everyone was now looking at HIM. Pearl walked over and gently tapped a button on the poke-pod, turning it off.

"Like no one ever was…" Dia kept singing.

Pearl smacked him, causing Dia to fall on the floor. "Dia now's not the time to be using Sing!" he cried.

"Aww but Pearl I was getting into the groove." Dia whined.

"Just be quiet and listen for a moment!" Pearl hushed him.

"Thanks a lot…" Silver smacked his forehead. "Since everyone's listening now, I guess I might as well confess…"

"?" Everyone gave Silver a confused look.

"I saw Gold stealing the presents and taking them somewhere!" Silver pointed his finger accusingly at Gold. Everyone turned to Gold with shocked looks on their faces.

"What? I never did something as awful and awesome, prank-worthy praising as that!" Gold said. "if I was going to, I wouldn't let myself get caught by you!"

"I saw you sneaking around with handfuls of presents while you were on a bathroom break." Silver argued.

"Gold…that's a bit too much…" Crystal sighed at him.

"I knew he'd mess up eventually…" Hugh looked at his with a disgusted look.

Gold stood up and put his hands in the air. "Ok, so I know I've done a lot of stupid pranks during the past few weeks. It's all just for holiday fun, I swear. I would never steal all the presents. That's a Jack Frost move!"

"Gold didn't do it through." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke.

"I don't think anyone stole them, but maybe they were just moved. When I went to the refreshement table to get a few drinks, I saw Silver moving them in the direction of the backyard. The presents were on the table by the bathroom. Perhaps they fell over and were blocking the way. So Silver moved them, and decided to get back at Gold for all of his pranks with his scheme."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Gold asked.

"I was too busy enjoying my poke doughnut at the time."

"Dia…I don't even know how to respond to that." Pearl sighed.

"Sorry Pearl, but I thought that it was just an accident, but after hearing this, it just popped back into my head."

Everyone looked at Silver. "Of for Jumpluff's sake…Dia's right. I tried to pull a prank and failed."

Gold walked over to Silver and laughed. "Hey it was a good try though, let me tell ya, if Dia hadn't said something, I would have been outside in the cold tonight! You're just as good at playing pranks as me."

Silver smirked and shook hands with Gold. "We should have a prank war sometime."

Emerald and Wally came into the room holding presents. "How about we just do the gift exchange and enjoy tonight?" Wally asked. He only got cheers in response.

Within minutes, everyone was enjoying themselves once again. Chatting among themselves, laughing, and having a good time.

That is, until, Emerald found a mistletoe…

"So sapphire, how are you enjoying the party?" Ruby asked.

"It would be better without your gloating." She huffed.

"What, you know gloating is how I express myself!" He argued.

"Maybe you should stop expressing yourself!" she argued back.

"Hey lovebirds, I don't want any problems tonight!" Emerald walked over to them. Almost immediately, he put the mistletoe in between Ruby and Sapphire. Both of them blushed a bright red as Emerald covered his eyes and looked away. The two frantic children stared at each other.

"…"

"…"

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom!" They both said at the same time. Emerald could not help but laugh as the two blushed even more. Sapphire quickly kissed Ruby on the lips and then looked away, smiling. She then walked off. Emerald finally peeked and saw Ruby staring at her with a confused expression.

"How was it?" Emerald asked.

"Short and sweet…." Ruby said. "Although someone's appeal went up a few points…"

"Did you two have anything to do with that prank Silver tried to pull?" Red asked Green and Blue.

"Nope, not one bit." Green denied.

"He told me about it on the plane, but I didn't think he'd do it, so I kept my mouth shut." Blue chuckled.

"He could have gotten Gold into some serious trouble…" Yellow reminded them. "Those two are regressing if you ask me."

"There's nothing wrong with being a little reckless." Red chuckled. "Sometimes it'll get you far."

"Will it get Yellow to kiss you?" Emerald chimed in, appearing in between the four. He put the mistletoe in between Red and Yellow. Yellow blushed furiously, while Blue fell to the ground laughing. Green winked at Red as he stood there scratching the back of his head.

"I don't see what the big deal is about the mistletoe thing." Red mumbled. He looked at Yellow and leaned forward. Yellow blushed even more, and turned away at the last moment. Red ended up giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Blue squealed with delight while Emerald and Green let out a burst of laughter. Yellow fled from the group, while Red stood there wondering.

"Was it something I said?" He thought out loud.

"I've got one more to do…" Emerald smirked, looking at Platinum, who was across the room talking to Diamond and Pearl. He tiptoed his way towards her.

"Dia, you really should pay more attention to things." Platinum said.

"I still don't understand why a Bidoof has a higher attention span than you buddy." Pearl joked.

"Maybe it's because a Bidoof can be moody." Dia replied, now eating a slice of cake.

"Here, let me go get you a drink before you eat too much." Pearl turned around and headed for the kitchen, just in time to avoid Emerald.

Emerald jumped in between the two and held out the mistletoe. "Surprise!" He looked around. "Wait, weren't there three here a minute ago?"

"Well one left to get some drinks." Platinum chimed.

"Aww I wanted to see if these two would fight over kissing Lady." Emerald whined. He slumped down and walked off sadly. "The moment was ruined…"

Dia looked at him while Platinum chuckled. "He reminds me of someone I used to know…" she looked on the ground and saw that Emerald had dropped the mistletoe. She picked it up and held it up. The two then stared at each other blankly. Neither one of them moved.

"Ms. Lady!" called a voice. "Emerald's back in the tree!"

Platinum turned around to see Emerald's hair sticking out of the tree. When she did, she felt something on her cheek. When she turned around, however, Dia was trying to sneak off.

"I can see love in the air! Can't you Cheren?"

"Bianca all I can see in the air is my breath." Cheren said.

"Ohh I wish we could go inside." Bianca cheerfully said.

"Then why don't we go knock on the door?" Cheren asked.

"Because they're obviously having too much fun to notice us." She told him.

"Cheren sighed and looked into the house."

"Wait Skyla's been gone, where are we going to sleep?"

"Outside! I brought sleeping bags!"

Cheren groaned loudly.


End file.
